debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Man
Summary Spring Man is a playable fighter in ARMS. In the game, he is a young, enthusiastic fighter, and the newest contestant to join the Grand Prix. As his name implies, his visual appearance revolves around springs. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Spring Man Origin: ARMS Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Arms Fighter Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of casually forming craters and destroying pillars. Should be comparable to and can deflect the Kablammer, which has the power to demolish buildings) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic (Can evade miniature missiles from other ARMS) Combat Speed: Subsonic (Some of his ARMS fire missiles, and others should be comparable to them) Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Capable of reacting to other ARMS that fire missiles. Comparable to Twintelle, who can react to and slow oncoming missiles mentally) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Able to lift and fight with the heaviest ARMS weapons, Able to grab and lift Mechanica's 545kg mecha) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can take attacks from other ARMS fighters and block the Kablammer with various shields like the Guardian) Stamina: High (Can keep up rigorous combat against foes clearly more powerful than he is, including those among the world's best) Range: Extended human melee with extendable ARMS Powers and Abilities: |-|Default=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity (Can extend his arms several meters), Attack Reflection (Upon activating his Rush or breaking a charged attack before it's complete, he redirects oncoming attacks), Soul Manipulation (Can damage and temporarily incapacitate Misango's spirit ally), Fire Manipulation (Through charged attacks, he can set enemies on fire with Toaster), Air Manipulation, (Through charged attacks, he can create cyclones that knock enemies away with Boomerang), Paralysis Inducement and Status Effect Inducement (Through charged attacks, he can stun enemies with Tribolt), Limited Resistance to Ice Manipulation (When frozen he is slowed and cannot jump, but can still fight and move) |-|With Prep=All previous abilities, Higher Status Effect Inducement (A majority of ARMS can grant certain effects when charged, such as burning, stunning, freezing, blinding and poisoning. Similarly, Poppers cause their victims to be dizzy), Elemental Manipulation (via various ARMS), Ice Manipulation (Through charged attacks, he can freeze enemies with Ice ARMS), Poison Manipulation (Through charged attacks, he can poison enemies with Poison ARMS), Technological Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Through charged attacks, he can induce electrical sparks that disable the opponent's weapons with Electric ARMS), Explosion Manipulation (Through charged attacks, he can create explosions with Explosion ARMS), Size Manipulation (Buffs and Bubbs increase in size when charged), Heat Manipulation and Energy Manipulation, limited Homing Attack (Dragons will seek out a target momentarily and lock onto that spot before firing a cooking energy beam), Homing Attack (Homies are built to home in with their attacks) Standard Equipment: Standard ARMS (Toaster, Boomerang, Tribolt) Intelligence: Above Average (Although he's said to dislike math, this doesn't seem to be a hindrance on his abilities. Spring Man is extremely perceptive, and is able to fight those that outmatch him, including a more aggressive robot version of himself. Able to flip his combat strategies on the fly and counter opponents' attacks when he finds an opening, he takes his place among the world's greatest fighters, and shows this in combat) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Ability: Parrying: One of Spring Man's abilities allows him to create a small, damage-negating shockwave, giving him added time to counter and punish. He can only use this ability when he is on the ground. If Springman is at 25% health or lower, his attacks are fully charged automatically. Rush: A technique every ARMS fighter knows, that allows them to temporarily increase the speed and power of their attacks after charging for a few seconds. Note: For an in-depth post on the ARMS and how they function, see here. Note 2: It should be clarified that the Electric abilities that can disable technology aren't limited to those of high technicality, as they can affect gloves and hammers. Others Notable Victories: Alice (Sword Art Online) - Alice's profile (Both were 8-C, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Size Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Soul Users Category:Superhumans